


Malasadas and Misery

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undercover goes sideways and the team gets hit hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my LJ, sporadically, in parts and pieces, and out of order, as flash!fic and prompt!fic.  
> Here are the edited chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains language that is extremely derogatory towards women. Consider yourself warned

Kono hits the dirt hard, unable to brace herself.  It's pretty hard to get your hands up when they are tied behind your back. Her face hits first and she feel the skin on her cheek let go. One arm is trapped under her body and it hurts like hell. A harsh laugh lets her know her captor is getting maximum enjoyment from her pain.

 

She makes a vow. When she gets loose she is going to fuck this asshole up good. If she does it right she'll be the last woman he hurts ever.

 

She tries to shake the sweat and blood out of her her eyes.

 

He steps close and uses his boot to roughly flip her over onto her back. “How ya feeling now you stupid cunt? Still think your cop friends are gonna save you? Still feeling all pretty?” He pushes at her battered face with his boot as he walks around her, intending to scare and humiliate. All it does is piss her off.

 

“ Fuck you.”

 

He puts his boot as hard as he can into the arm that isn't trapped under her. She feels the bone snap and the sound is sickening. The pain is astounding, sharp and harsh. She almost blacks out but struggles to hang on, trying to _use_ the pain not succumb to it. It makes her gasp for air,  sucking in grit from the floor.

  
She can hear him laughing.

  
“ Fuck you” she gasps trying so hard, needing to hang on. God knows what he will do to her if she passes out. She has seen the photographic evidence. She can feel the edges of her vision dimming.

 

“Stupid fucking whores. Never learn to keep your mouths shut.”

 

She sees him pull his foot back again and tries to curl up and move her head out of the way at the same time. She braces for a blow that could kill her, trying not to lose her grip on consciousness.

  
“ 5-0 asshole! Don't move!”

'Danny!' she thinks and let's go.


	2. Misery, he made

By the time Chin and Steve find them Kono is unconscious and Danny is holding a gun that isn't his, with an arm pressed against his side and blood pouring out of his nose. The dirt-bag serial torturer of women is on the ground out cold. Danny keeps the gun trained on him as the rest of the team approaches.

Chin runs to Kono giving the human garbage an good solid kick in the kidneys on the way to his cousin. If she is anything more than unconscious Chin will guarantee that this piece of shit begs for death before Chin gives it to him. He has left a trail of horror and destruction across the US and will never be charged with murder because he might be able to cut a woman's face to ribbons but he has never killed another human being. They have been weeks tracking this lunatic and it was only luck they snagged him in an undercover. Although Kono doesn't look very lucky right now.

  
“Hey cuz. You got him” Chin says as she comes awake.

“ Danny did.” she says and looks around for him

Steve makes it to Danny just as his partners legs give out. “ Take it easy Danny! I've got you” He says meaning to comfort. The sound Danny let's loose when Steve makes a grab for him is pain-filled. It's Steve's first clue that Danny might be hurt worse than a bloody nose. “ What's going on Danny? What do you need?” Steve says trying to lower his partner to the ground more gently. A desperate pained gasp is all the answer he gets. Danny's arm slips away from his side and it's then that Steve feels the hot rush spill over his own arm. He is trying to hold Danny steady and Danny is staring at him not saying anything only looking bewildered and scared. He clutches at Steve as if he is afraid of falling even though he is down already. The fear in his eyes makes Steve's gut tighten sharply.

Steve looks down and the bright wash of thick dark blood on his arm blows everything from his mind except screaming panic that his training pushes away automatically.  
Steve is not even aware of pulling off his t-shirt to it press hard against the source of the dark blood, he does not hear himself yelling at Chin to get them help. He does not hear Kono scrambling across the floor to Danny's other side. Steve is not glad she's OK because he does not see or hear her. His entire universe has narrowed to keeping the pressure on and saying “ Hang on Danny! I'm right here, I've got you! Hang-on”

Danny looks up at Steve and tries to tell him everything. Tries to ask about their perp, wants to say 'I'm sorry for getting shot. It's not that bad. I love you. I'm really fucking cold' all he manages is

“ Did we stop him?”

Steve looks at him like he's speaking ancient Greek but Danny can hear Kono answer. “Yeah Danny he's down. You got him.”

The EMT's arrive all brisk competence with their mountain of equipment, Steve has to step back and let them have Danny even though all he wants to do is hang on forever. He cant help Danny now and they can.

They have Danny loaded into an Ambulance before Steve knows what's happening. He turns back to the warehouse and suddenly his eyes land on the cause of all this. Steve can feel his rage flare to life in the space of one breath. He is 2 steps into charging him when Chin steps into his path.

“ NO” he says low but not soft, pushing Steve back. “You can't”

“ The fuck I CAN'T!” He roars glaring at Chin and trying to throw him off.

“NO!” Chin pushes him back again “ Go with Kono! Get in the ambulance with her. Go to the hospital and take care of Danny” The sound of Danny's name stops him short.

“ I got this boss. You go take care of them. I'll take care of this and meet you there” Steve looks past Chin to were the source of this misery is sitting in the dirt handcuffed and dazed. Steve can feel the heat from Chin’s strong hand soaking into his skin, feel Chin's calm soaking into him. He wont help Danny if he follows his instinct to tear this predator to pieces with his hands. Steve turns toward the ambulance and goes were he is really needed, trusting Chin.

 

Chin joins him in emergency room just over an hour later. Steve looks at that solid calm face, sees the tightness around his eyes and the way Chin's jaw is clenched.

“What happened?”

Chin looks completely impassive “Shot trying to escape”

Steve doesn't spend one second decidingwhat he believes about that.

“ Good” he says and goes back to waiting.


	3. Price Paid

Chin watches his entire team leave in ambulances. To say that he is angry is to understate things to every degree possible. He wants to follow them. He wants to hold Kono's hand while they fix her arm. He wants to stand beside Steve and lend him some strength. He wants tell Danny hang in there.

Chin has to turn away. He cannot yet examine the terror he felt seeing Kono unmoving on the dirty cement. Or the fear when he realized Kono and their suspect were gone from the bar. Or the gap of only a second before he remembered the tracker she was wearing. Or the minutes it took to find her in the maze of containers in the warehouse.

He turns away from it all.

Instead he turns back to their perp. Thomas Ash, 38, serial torturer of beautiful young women in 29 states. He will do the job. It is the best way he can help now, treat everything about this piece of shit like it's made of spun sugar. Allow no mistakes that will set him free.

He follows the steps he learned at the academy. Reads him his Miranda rights. S hecure him solidly, but not tight enough to hurt. There can be no reason for him to get free again.

  
There is evidence everywhere. The black cloth, unrolled across a dirty table, filled with the tools of his twisted trade, and from the look of it the DNA of his previous victims. Chin directs the crime scene guys toward it and the uniforms away from it. Chin steps between an inexperienced uniform and their suspect. Not wanting the young cops righteous anger to taint their bust. There can be know doubt or question, no cry of police brutality to color this arrest. Thomas Ash is caught at last. Chin Ho Kelly is here to make sure he stays that way.

  
He has been read his rights and zip-tied solid and is being lead toward a police cruiser when it all goes from solid arrest to clusterfuck.

  
The officer walking Ash to his car is spun around with his back to Ash, becoming a momentary shield. In the fraction of a second and the twist of a wrist Ash's hands are free and he's holding a box cutter blade to the young cops throat. Chin has time to think “why do they all looks so young?” Then in a spray of blood the cop is going down and Ash is pulling the officers service weapon free from its holster. He shoots the cop for good measure ensuring his own fate. Before Chin has time to shout “NO!” there is simultaneous discharge of too many weapons to count. And Thomas Ash 38, one time resident of half the states in the US falls. Dead before he hits the floor. He lays there not even twitching in the spreading pool of his own blood. The satisfied smile on his face will play on a loop every time Chin closes his eyes for days. He stows his handgun back in it's holster. He looks around the warehouse and wonders if his weapon is the only one unfired today.

  
It is a wholly unsatisfying end to a night that might only get worse.

  
Chin leaves. This is not his mess to clean up now.

 

Chin sits in the hard plastic chairs beside Steve and prays quietly. He lays a hand on his friends shoulder and pushes coffee at him. He does not offer platitudes or false assurances. He offers support.

Chin tries not to lie to himself about how satisfying it was to see the man who hurt so many people lying in a pool of his own blood. The monster who hurt his people.

  
Some days it's hard not to take this job personally.


	4. Malasadas

“How's he doing?” Chin asks quietly from the doorway. Steve doesn't even bother to look up, unwilling to pull his eyes away.

  
“Still breathing” like that's all that matters, and really it is.

“Well that's good right? It's something.”

Steve knows he's trying to help without pushing but the only thing that will help at this point is if Danny would just wake the fuck up and start bitching about his shitty pillow or how much he hates the way hospitals smell. Steve doesn't take his eyes off Danny's still, pale, bruised and battered face, but nothing is any different than it has been for 2 days.

Chin hands him a coffee and a crisp white paper bag with grease stains on the outside. Steve takes the coffee but ignores the food. Chin nudges it at him  “Eat. I don't want Danny bitching at me for not watching out for you. When he wakes up.” Steve takes the bag, completely grateful for the other mans solid unwavering assurance that there will be a 'when'.

“ How's Kono?” Steve asks still sickened by how close he came to losing his entire team.

“ I'm taking her home today. Doc says a couple days she'll be back on her feet. Cast should be off in a month- maybe six weeks”

Steve nods, glad that she's okay, that Chin is busting her out. He still can't look at the man for fear there is some trace of resentment in his eyes that Danny is still here, still down. He should have gone to see her more than once, but she is mostly fine and Danny? Is not fine. He still cant help the guilt he feels.

“ Hey brah it's OK. I get it. “ Chin says resting a hand on Steve's shoulder. “ I know you're glad she's okay. So does Kono. You come see her when Danny starts complaining about hospital food.” Chin gives his friends shoulder a light squeeze and leaves to round up his charge.

Steve looks at the bag Chin brought, after a few minutes. He knows Chin is right, he needs to eat. It just feels like some kind of weird betrayal to do anything without Danny. He knows it's irrational but it still how he feels, as if eating or sleeping or brushing his teeth will somehow jinx them both and leave Danny the way he is now, forever. The thought bubbles to the surface despite his best efforts to stomp it down. What if... He drops the bag on the edge of the bed and leans in wanting only to be closer, appetite gone the smell of the Malasadas making him slightly ill. Not without Danny. Nothing without Danny.

“ Don't you fucking leave me here like this Williams. Don't you fucking dare!” He whispers fiercely wrapping his long fingers around Danny's wrist. He sees the traces of blood trapped in his cuticles and under his nails, Danny's blood, and closes his eyes wanting to not see it anymore. Ever. He closes his eyes and leans in and brings that strong capable wrist to his lips. “ Don't leave me here”


	5. 'Til Mountains Crumble

Danny's been out for 55 hours when Steve finally folds.

Chin took Kono home and now it's just Steve Danny and enough medical staff to take over a small country.

  
Danny is breathing on his own and has been since he came out of surgery. The doctor said it was wait and see and that's what Steve is doing. Waiting. He’s dropped off a few times for a few minutes only to snap awake at the slightest sound not wanting to miss it when Danny opens his eyes. There is no conscious decision to stay awake only a deep seated inability to let go.

In the darkest corner of his mind Steve stubbornly hangs on to every minute fearing in some deeply buried place that this is all they have left. He doesn't want to miss a second.

The staff try to get him to go home to sleep and eat just often enough to seriously piss him off.

“ I. am. not. Leaving.” he says low and deadly and they stop asking.

Curtis who weighs at least 250 lbs., is covered in tattoos and works nights, rolls a recliner close to Danny's bed the second night. The big nurse doesn't say a word just crosses his arms over his chest and glares. Steve glares back for a minute then drags his exhausted ass into the recliner and looks belligerent.

Curtis gives him a small smile, checks Danny's vitals and lets Steve go back to waiting.

ICU R.N.Curtis Carter might be the smartest person in the hospital. Steve is out cold by midnight. The next time Curtis comes to check on Danny he brings a Gatorade and a thin blanket. He puts the Gatorade on the small bedside table. He enormous hands are surprisingly gentle when he drapes the blanket over Steve.

Steve snaps awake hours later, momentarily confused and tangled in the blanket draped over his shoulders. “Shit!” He hears a thin gasp and looks over to see confused blue eyes staring back at him. Steve fights his way up from the chair over to the side of Danny's bed.

  
“Hey” he says and waits to see if Danny will surface further or slip back under. Steve reaches out to brush the hair off his forehead. “You with me Danny?” he asks moving in closer.

Danny tracks the movement and Steve can feel something stirring in him. The hope he worked so hard to hang on to flares when Danny smiles weak and lopsided, but still a smile. “ You really need a shower” he whispers.


End file.
